crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emo's New Moon
Emo's New Moon was a CotLI event, running from October 23rd to November 4th 2015, October 21st to November 2nd 2016, October 26th to November 7th 2017, October 25th to November 6th 2018, and October 24th to November 5th 2019. =Event Description= 2015 It's Halloween in the land of the Crusaders and we're being given the opportunity join the hunt for love. Eddard, Ella, The New Moon. What could be happening? Where could they be? Follow the trail of glitter, destroy the candy hunting zombies that stand in your path for true love on this Halloween! Oh... Eddard! Break out the holy water and stakes, dig out the pumpkin carver and silver bullets, Crusaders. You'll need to this Halloween. 2016 Halloween is here! It always makes Emo reflective on the time he was in ghoul school. Relive his memories as he tells you the tale of what makes him emo, and tackle the 2016 edition of Emo's New Moon event! Revisit the halls of his old school and the neighbourhood he used to call home, as you help to defeat the ghouls and haunts of his past. Don't be frightened; you're likely to survive. 2017 This year's event update includes a very unique new Crusader, Viktor the Vampire, whose support abilities are based upon the tags of those around him. We hope you enjoy him, and the 4 other new objectives available this year! 2018 It's close to midnight, and something Emo's lurking in the dark... Under full moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart! Wait — this thriller-night has happened three times before! And it's back again tonight! Emo's New Moon has returned, bring ghosts and ghouls to the neighborhood schools where Crusaders fight for their lives from now until November 6th at noon Pacific! 2019 The entity stood before them on four legs, a malignant hulk of flesh and skulls and candles. It had no eyes. It had too many teeth. Yet despite its gruesome appearance, the Crusaders found themselves strangely comforted by its presence. The Evanescent welcomed the Crusaders like a shepherd would their flock, ready take them on a journey into the beyond. "Come with us," spoke The Evanescent, its mouth filled with row after row of jagged teeth. "We will show you the way..." The skies have darkened and Emo's New Moon has risen once again. For our second Tier 5 Event, we welcome a new and truly otherworldly new Crusader. Are you ready to journey across the veil with this eldritch monstrosity? This time of year, every hour is witching hour! Don you now your spooky apparel, and tear through 5 new Emo's New Moon objectives. Oh, and don't forget to grab a shiny new Crusader along the way! This event runs until November 5th, when the world insists it's the holiday season. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Wendy the Witch Wendy the Witch is the first new Crusader you'll unlock. She draws power from her enemies and deals more damage the more monsters there are on the screen. Once she's on your side, she can be swapped with Prince Sal, the Merman. Jack O'Lantern The second new Crusader is Jack O'Lantern, a tank that pairs well with Jason, Master of Shadows to bust down boss levels and tank up a storm. Each monster attacking him, trying to knock out his bonus health, will add a 10% DPS boost to your whole formation! He can be swapped in for Natalie Dragon. Tier 2 Henry, the Scaredy-Ghoul Henry, the Scaredy-Ghoul just wants to be left alone curled up in a corner with his blanket, but since you're nice enough to ask, he'll lend you his DPS power. When you swap out The Washed Up Hermit for Henry, as long as no one is directly behind him, Henry's skill Spooked boosts his DPS by a whopping 250%. Fright-o-Tron 4000 Swapping with the Fire Phoenix, the Fright-O-Tron 4000 can't help being scary: it's how she was made. But she'll be supportive of your Crusaders when you use her. Oogy-Boogy decreases the maximum health of the monsters, and Remote Detonation has an explosive surprise for those looking to do you harm. Tier 3 Viktor the Vampire The newest Crusader, Viktor the Vampire, has support abilities are based upon the tags of those around him. Viktor is a buffer that converts adjacent Crusaders into vampires, granting them supernatural abilities and additional effects. Tier 4 Trixie the Treater Trixie the Treater is a Support/Gold Find Crusader who buffs the formation the more varied and different every Crusader in it is. When you unlock her, she swaps with The Exterminator and Gloria the Good Witch. Trixie also takes her trick-or-treating very seriously, which is great news for her fellow Crusaders because she brings home the Gold! At level 100, New and Exciting will boost Crusader DPS for having different tags than Trixie has. Likely her best ability is Trick or Treat, increasing the rate of quest items dropped. (Note: Trick or Treat is not a Formation Ability, so it can't be copied by Mindy, or negated by certain objectives.) Tier 5 The Evanescent Stories tell of beings that escort souls from one existence to another. The Evanescent is one such being, an entity tied to the entropy and transition of all things into... what comes next. When it comes to your formations, The Evanescent brings something unique to Slot 22. They use The Great Equalizer to grant the base tags of each Crusaders in The Evanescent's column to each other Crusader in the column. For example, if you have Zoraeban, Demonic Angel in your column along with The Evanescent, every Crusader in that column will be an Angel and a Demon in addition to their other base tags. Vanitas, Bring Me to Life, and Memento Mori each offer more straightforward Global DPS buffs. Candle in the Window buffs Crusaders behind The Evanescent in the formation for each Enchantment Point (EP) from heroes not in the formation, while Until the Mourning increases the potency of the buff. Finally, Samhain increases Global DPS for each unique tag in the formation. The Evanescent awaits all things. After all, we all die eventually... =Tier 1 Objectives= Halloween Candies to start :* Wendy the Witch occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to Wendy do reduced DPS for each monster on screen |Reward T1 = Wendy the Witch swaps with Prince Sal, the Merman }} Halloween Candies to start :* Jack O'Lantern occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders in the two columns in front of Jack take extra damage when attacked |Reward T1 = Jack O'Lantern swaps with Natalie Dragon |Notes T1 = (In 2015 this was the 3rd objective. It cost 1300 Halloween Candies to start and required area 125 completion. Adjusted in 2016 to match other events.) }} to start :* Costs Halloween Candies to start :* Each area has double the enemies or bosses! :* Enemies drop less gold and quest items :* Double the quest requirements |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = (In 2015 this was the 2nd objective. It cost 700 Halloween Candies to start and required area 100 completion. Adjusted in 2016 to match other events.) }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* Monsters move four times as fast |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = (In 2015 this required area 150 completion, and monster speed was only doubled. Adjusted in 2016 to match other events.) }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* Trick and Treat monsters randomly spawn :* When killed, they'll either give you a Treat (additional gold) or a Trick (reduced dps) |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Note T1 = (This objective was added in 2016.) }} Halloween Candies to start :* A random Halloween Chest is awarded upon reset |Reward T1 = Awards a Silver All Tiers Halloween Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled All Tiers Halloween Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Halloween Candies to start :* Henry, the Scaredy-Ghoul, takes up a formation slot :* Henry periodically reduces your DPS to 0 for a few seconds. |Reward T1 = Henry, the Scaredy-Ghoul swaps with The Washed Up Hermit }} Halloween Candies to start :* Various Fright-o-tron prototypes take up slots in your formation over time |Reward T1 = Fright-o-Tron 4000 swaps with Fire Phoenix |Notes T1 = Fright-o-Tron models fill in four formation slots in a fixed sequence. }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 5000 to start :* Spooky Ghosts randomly spawn :* Spooky Ghosts cannot be damaged and will instantly kill a single Crusader when they reach your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Halloween Chest }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 7500 to start :* When a monster dies, it frightens one of your active crusaders :* When an active Crusader is frightened enough, their DPS and Formation Abilities are disabled :* Changing level resets all Crusaders' fright levels |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = Fear is a % value that increases by a 5-15% on one of your crusaders for every kill. When it reaches 100% on a crusader, they stop contributing DPS & Formation Abilities. }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 10,000 to start :* Only the Bush Whacker, Khouri, Merci, Nate, Wendy, Jack, Henry, and the Fright-o-tron 4000 can be used |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = Available crusaders: Other thematic Crusaders like Emo Werewolf are not available. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Halloween Candies to start :* Viktor the Vampire takes up a slot in the formation. :* Every 3 seconds, Viktor bites a random Crusader, either killing them instantly or increasing their DPS by 400% :* Viktor will only bite each Crusader once per area |Reward T1 = Viktor the Vampire Occupies the 26th bench slot }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Every monster killed spawns a Blood Puddle :* Blood puddles damage the front column for 25% of their max HP |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = * Blood Puddles do not spawn on boss levels. * Blood Puddles can not be killed, but disappears when it reaches the formation. }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Three witches occupy slots in your formation :* The witches reduce the DPS of adjacent Crusaders by 99% (stacks multiplicatively) :* The witches move every 100 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Each area, a random slot in the formation will become infected, disabling the Crusader's DPS and abilities :* Every 6 seconds, infected slots spread the infection to an adjacent slot |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Halloween Chest |Notes T1 = * Infection do not occur on boss levels. * All the slots will become infected in 24 seconds for the worst case, you may need to change the area to reset infected slots. }} Halloween Candies to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Every 50 areas, all Crusaders have their DPS reduced by 75%, stacking multiplicatively, except Emo Werewolf :* Emo Werewolf instead has his DPS increased by 25% per 50 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Halloween Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Halloween Candies to start :* Trixie the Treater takes up a slot in the formation :* Crusaders in other columns deal no DPS :* Trixie steals half of your quest drops. |Reward T1 = Trixie the Treater swaps with The Exterminator }} Halloween Candies to start :* The 3 central slots of the formation are missing :* Pumpkin seeds fall periodically, damaging random Crusaders. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Halloween Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Seeds fall every 10 seconds, damaging Crusaders for 50% of their health }} Halloween Candies to start :* For the purpose of Formation Abilities, Crusaders have no tags. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Halloween Jeweled Chest }} Halloween Candies to start :* Only magic, demon, and undead Crusaders may be used. :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on Merci, the Mad Wizard at level 250. |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Halloween Jeweled Chest }} Only crusaders with magic, demon, or undead tags are available. Halloween Candies to start :* Your DPS to monsters is equal to that of the Crusader in your formation with the lowest DPS (excluding Clickers) |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Halloween Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 5 Objectives= Halloween Candies to start :* The Evanescent takes up a slot in the formation :* The Evanescent disables the DPS and upgrades of adjacent support Crusaders |Reward T1 = The Evanescent swaps with The Shadow Queen }} Halloween Candies to start :* Only angels, demons, undead, and Trixie may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Halloween Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only select Crusaders are available. }} Halloween Candies to start :* Invulnerable Freddie monsters have a chance to spawn with each wave :* Freddies disable the DPS and upgrades of a random Crusader :* Freddies disappear when they reach the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Halloween Jeweled Chest }} Halloween Candies to start :* Henry the Scaredy-Ghoul starts in the formation, and can't be moved :* Other Crusaders can't deal DPS :* Magenta and Riff Raff occupy slots in the formation, moving every 100 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Halloween Jeweled Chest }} Halloween Candies to start :* Wendy the Witch starts in the formation, and can't be moved :* Your DPS to monsters is the lowest DPS among all your Crusaders (excluding Clickers) :* Each area has double the enemies :* Enemies drop less gold and quest items :* The monsters from Trick or Treat are back! :* When killed, they'll either give you a Treat (additional gold) or a Trick (reduced dps) |Reward T1 = The Entreater Unlocks The Entreater skin for Trixie the Treater |Notes T1 = The Trick is -99% DPS for 15 seconds. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Wendy Unlock Wendy by completing the respective objective. Recruit Jack Unlock Jack by completing the respective objective. Wendy's Wardrobe Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Wendy the Witch. Jack's Armoire Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Jack O'Lantern. My Tummy Hurts Spend 16,500 Halloween Candies starting objectives in the "Emo's New Moon" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Mosh Pit In "Emo's New Moon" Free Play, Get 20 Enemies on the screen at once, then defeat them and continue to the next level. Tier 2 Recruit Henry, the Scaredy Ghoul Unlock Henry, the Scaredy Ghoul by completing the respective objective. Recruit Fright-o-tron 4000 Unlock Fright-o-Tron 4000 by completing the respective objective. Security Blanket Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Henry. Fright-o-maxed Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Fright-o-tron. Candy-Get-Enough Spend 33,000 Halloween Candies starting objectives in the "Emo's New Moon" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Kablooey! Kill four additional enemies at once using Fright-o-tron's Remote Detonation upgrade. Tier 3 Recruit Viktor the Vampire Unlock Viktor the Vampire by completing the respective objective. Equip Viktor the Vampire Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Viktor. Nightmare Tales Complete all Emo's New Moon Tier 3 Objectives. A Long Night Beat area 900 in Emo's New Moon Free Play. Diverse Victims Have six unique Vampire Germ effects active at once. Cavities Spend 50,000 Halloween Candies starting objectives in the "Emo's New Moon" campaign. Tickets spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Trixie the Treater Unlock Trixie the Treater by completing the respective objective. Gear Trixie the Treater Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Trixie the Treater. Unshakeable Complete all Emo's New Moon Tier 4 Objectives. The Longest Night Beat area 1200 in Emo's New Moon Free Play. Childish Wonder Use Trixie's "New and Exciting" ability to buff every other Crusader in a full formation by at least 300% Dentist Bane Spend 75,000 Halloween Candies starting objectives in the "Emo's New Moon" campaign. Halloween Candies spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Recruit The Evanescent Unlock The Evanescent by completing the respective objective. Summoning Accoutrements Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of The Evanescent. Trick or Treat Forever Complete all Emo's New Moon Tier 5 Objectives. All Hallows Year Beat area 1800 in Emo's New Moon Free Play. Eldritch Works Get a Crusader to 15 or more tags using The Evanescent's "The Great Equalizer" ability. The Candyman Spend 100,000 Halloween Candies starting objectives in the "Emo's New Moon" campaign. Halloween Candies spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Emo's New Moon Category:New Moon Formation